elemental_warriors_defenders_of_the_solar_systemfandomcom-20200213-history
Defenders of the Solar System season 1
E.Ws Defenders of the Solar System series. The season 1 and the first series of the Elemental Warriors written by Troy Thornton Jr in McKinney, Texas. The Elemental Warriors are a group of people with elemental power that represent the planets & the moon to protecting the solar system from their enemies the Black Hole Destroyer Doom from destroying it. Lots of years have pass by and the descendants of the original Elemental Warriors are ready to save their solar system from danger and join with the descendants of the Dwarf Elemental Warriors of the dwarf planets. The Elemental Knight Warriors – are a group of Elemental knight warriors that fought along side The Elemental Warrior in their battle. There five of them that use the powers of planet Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. There are 17 Warriors heroes that will fight for the protection of the whole Solar System against the Black Hole Destroyer Dooms rage, and leader, Black Hole Villus. The Gallery: TJ Thornton.png|TJ Thornton season 1 Screen Shot 2017-06-07 at 7.10.51 AM.png|Warrior Earth Mars Earth Mars Pegasus PM.png|Earth Mars Pegasus Earth Mars Hyper PM.png|Earth Mars Hyper Earth Mars Sagittarius PM.png|Earth Mars Sagittarius Ethan Lee AM.png|Ethan Lee season 1 Warrior Mercury Neptune AM.png|Warrior Mercury Neptune Mercury Neptune Phoenix PM.png|Mercury Neptune Phoenix Mercury Neptune Hyper PM.png|Mercury Neptune Hyper Mercury Neptune Libra PM.png|Mercury Neptune Libra Katie Scherer AM.png|Katie Scherer season 1 Warrior Venus AM.png|Warrior Venus Venus Leo Minor PM.png|Venus Leo Minor Venus Hyper PM.png|Venus Hyper Venus Leo PM.png|Venus Leo Drew Myers AM.png|Drew Myers season 1 Warrior Jupiter AM.png|Warrior Jupiter Warrior Jupiter Aquila PM.png|Jupiter Aquila Warrior Jupiter Hyper PM.png|Jupiter Hyper Jupiter Taurus PM.png|Jupiter Taurus Shelby Scott AM.png|Shelby Scott season 1 Warrior Uranus AM.png|Warrior Uranus Uranus Lynx PM.png|Uranus Lynx Uranus Hyper PM.png|Uranus Hyper Uranus Aries PM.png|Uranus Aries Steve Lekas AM.png|Steve Lekas season 1 Warrior Saturn Pluto AM.png|Warrior Saturn Pluto Saturn Pluto Lupus PM.png|Saturn Pluto Lupus Saturn Pluto Hyper PM.png|Saturn Pluto Hyper Saturn Pluto Gemini PM.png|Saturn Pluto Gemini Angel Armstrong AM.png|Angel Armstrong season 1 Warrior Moon AM.png|Warrior Moon Warrior Moon Monoceros PM.png|Moon Monoceros Warrior Moon Hyper PM.png|Moon Hyper Moon Virgo PM.png|Moon Virgo Flash Rocker AM.png|Flash Rocker season 1 Dwarf Warrior Ceres AM.png|Dwarf Warrior Ceres Ceres Ursa Major PM.png|Ceres Ursa Major Ceres Cancer PM.png|Ceres Cancer Frost Freezer AM.png|Frost Freezer season 1 Dwarf Warrior Pallas AM.png|Dwarf Warrior Pallas Pallas Cygnus PM.png|Pallas Cygnus Pallas Aquarius PM.png|Pallas Aquarius Lynn Berrywood AM.png|Lynn Berry wood season 1 Dwarf Warrior Vesta AM.png|Dwarf Warrior Vesta Vesta Andromeda PM.png|Vesta Andromeda Vesta Pisces PM.png|Vesta Pisces Jack Sparker AM.png|Jack Sparker season 1 Dwarf Warrior Juno AM.png|Dwarf Warrior Juno Juno Draco PM.png|Juno Draco Juno Capricorn PM.png|Juno Capricorn Terry Shine PM.png|Terry Shine Dwarf Warrior Eris PM.png|Dwarf Warrior Eris Eris Hydra PM.png|Eris Hydra Eris Hyper form PM.png|Eris Hyper Eris Scorpio PM.png|Eris Scorpio The Elemental Knight Warriors Gallery: Lumina Star Flash PM.png|Lumina Star flash season 1 Knight Warrior Thunder Venus PM.png|Knight Warrior Thunder Venus Thunder Venus Dorado PM.png|Thunder Venus Dorado Thunder Venus Hyper PM.png|Thunder Venus Hyper Sapphy Aquastone PM.png|Sapphy Aqua stone season 1 Knight Warrior Aqua Neptune PM.png|Knight Warrior Aqua Neptune Aqua Neptune Delphinus PM.png|Aqua Neptune Delphinus Aqua Neptune Hyper PM.png|Aqua Neptune Hyper Rocky Quake PM.png|Rocky Quake season 1 Knight Warrior Quake Uranus PM.png|Knight Warrior Quake Uranus Quake Uranus Camelopardalis PM.png|Quake Uranus Camelopardalis Quake Uranus Hyper PM.png|Quake Uranus Hyper Gusty Airwave PM.png|Gusty Airwave season 1 Knight Warrior Wind Jupiter PM.png|Knight Warrior Wind Jupiter Wind Jupiter Chamaeleon PM.png|Wind Jupiter Chamaeleon Wind Jupiter Hyper PM.png|Wind Jupiter Hyper Shady Onyx stone PM.png|Shady Onyx stone Knight Warrior Darkness Pluto PM.png|Knight Warrior Darkness Pluto Darkness Pluto Apus PM.png|Darkness Pluto Apus Darkness Pluto Hyper PM.png|Darkness Pluto Hyper TJ Thornton and Usagi Tuskino png.png|TJ Thornton & Usagi Tuskino team up Ethan Lee and Ami Mizuno conparsion png.png|Ethan Lee & Ami Mizuno team up Katie Scherer & Minako Aino comparison .png|Katie Scherer & Minako Aino team up The Hyper Gallery: Earth Mars Hyper PM.png|Earth Mars Hyper Mercury Neptune Hyper PM.png|Mercury Neptune Hyper Venus Hyper PM.png|Venus Hyper Warrior Jupiter Hyper PM.png|Jupiter Hyper Uranus Hyper PM.png|Uranus Hyper Saturn Pluto Hyper PM.png|Saturn Pluto Hyper Warrior Moon Hyper PM.png|Moon Hyper Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 8.21.19 PM.png|Ceres Hyper Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 8.21.27 PM.png|Pallas Hyper Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 8.21.34 PM.png|Vesta Hyper Screen Shot 2017-08-22 at 8.21.41 PM.png|Juno Hyper Eris Hyper form PM.png|Eris Hyper Category:Season series Category:EW: DOTS chapter list.